Wireless sensor devices are used in a variety of applications including the activity monitoring of users. In many of these applications, a wireless sensor device is attached directly to the user's skin to measure certain data. This measured data is then utilized for the activity monitoring of the users. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective solution that more accurately calibrates posture for the activity monitoring of a user. The present invention addresses such a need.